You, Me, & NYC
by DashboardForCutie24
Summary: AU Lilly Trustscott and Miley have been together for two years. They're older and have careers.Lilly comes from rich parents and Miley comes from the farms of Tennessee. Split story showing the present and how they got together.


Well this is my fourth story. AU. Not as drama filled as my previous writings but hopefully interesting. :] Anyway, enjoy and as always tell me what you think.

You probably know this but flat=apartment. Just making sure.

You, Me & NYC Chap. 1 Now & Today

* * *

Miley Stewart is a fashion designer and currently works at Diane von Furstenberg. She has been working there for three years. Her girlfriend of two years Lilly is from a rich art family and is currently the owner and manager of a concert venue (The Locker), nightclub (Heights), and her familiy's art gallery (TruscArt) in Manhattan. After a year of dating, Miley moved out of her shared flat in Brooklyn to live with Lilly in her three-bedroom flat on the Upper East Side in NYC. Lilly is twenty-five and Miley is twenty-seven.

Miley's dad (Robby Ray) and brother (Jackson) are coming to visit and stay at their flat for Christmas. Miley visited her family in March for Robby Ray's 50th birthday. Robby doesn't really like Lilly because he believes she is immature, unappreciative, snobby, party animal, not religious enough, and too left wing for his taste and his daughter. He doesn't mind that his daughter is gay but would rather see her with a man. Jackson also doesn't mind his sister's relationship but he also likes Lilly more for her benefits than girlfriend qualities.

* * *

A cold Sunday morning and Miley is at her desk in the spare bedroom/her office and has sketched some designs for work. The room was silent with the occasional noise from the city streets. Miley loved having her own space. Somewhere where she could be surrounded with everything that was her. Her guitar, her paintings, and her various sketches posted on the walls. The room even contained a large window looking out onto the streets of SoHo. She had been living in the city for almost four years and still had no idea what she really felt about the lifestyle.

Lately she had been distracted and had barely been able to concentrate on anything let alone her job. She sat with her face leaning into the palm of her hand and her other hand sketching. She glanced at the large white clock on the wall and sighs. _11:20_ Lilly and her had plans to go for lunch with Miley's friends at 1 and currently Lilly was enjoying her drunk slumber that began at four this morning. But she was relieved when she hears shuffling towards the bathroom followed by a morning smoker's cough.

Miley had been thinking about the future lately more often then she usually did. Her friends had been telling her to start her own line recently and all she could think about was why Lilly had never told her that. Why Lilly was still partying 'til four in the morning? Why Lilly hadn't quit smoking?

There's a flush and the sink runs. Miley stared at the door and Lilly opened it and smiled finding Miley. Lilly only wore a black v-neck and a big grin.

"Morning." Lilly stated in adoration of her girlfriend. Miley put down her pen, briefly looked at her sketches then directed her attention back to Lilly. "Morning"

Lilly walks in front of the window and looks at the city view and smiles. She loved the city; she had spent most of her life there. She loved the pace and people she had met and being able to get anything at anytime. She wasn't sure if it was the same for Miley. Miley had been raised on a big farm in Tennessee. She was used to wide open green fields, horses, and fresh air.

When they met, Miley was studying fashion design at Parsons and Lilly was returning from her own studies in London and Paris. Lilly's best friend happened to be Miley's roommate. Lilly had came to pick up something from their apartment and happened to find Miley.

Lilly looked back at Miley, who was doing something on her phone, then up to the clock. "What time are we leaving here, for lunch?" Lilly said running her hand through her hair, still waking up.

Miley looked to the clock as well "I was thinking like 12:30, 'cause he have to find parking and pick up a dessert." She looked at Lilly, then put her pen back with the others in her I heart NY mug. Lilly looked less then thrilled and walked back to the door letting out a "alright, cool" on the way. "Did you make coffee?"

"Yeah, your mug's in the microwave" Miley shifted in her chair. " Maybe I should just run down to Angie's and get something while you get ready." Miley said while looking at Lilly as she got up. "Okay, sounds good." Lilly said watching Miley walk up to her.

Lilly leaned in to kiss Miley. Miley Leaned but held back at the last second saying "Four o'clock is not two" then kissed the confused Lilly. Lilly realized the brunette's statement and reached out to her wrapping her arms under Miley's. Miley put her hands on Lilly's shoulders. "Baby, you should've been there. It was crazy." Lilly said in a raspy voice before swallowing to get her voice back. "It's seems like every night is 'crazy'." Miley said as she raised her eyebrows, remembering waiting for the blonde. "True...But it would been double crazy if you had been there grinding all up on this." Lilly said do a little dance. Miley laughed and pushed the dancing blonde away playfully. Lilly stopped dancing and Miley walked up to Lilly embracing her with the love she possessed. Lilly whispered, "Je t'aime et sera toujours (I love you & always will)" Miley grinned and pulled slightly out of the embrace to kiss her girlfriend.

They embraced again and gradually held tighter, releasing just as intimately.

"I should get ready. I love you." Lilly said, before kissing Miley one more time.

"Te amo mas" Miley replied. Lilly watched The brunette walk down the apartment then headed to the bathroom to start her day.

* * *

Acknowledgement & Curiosity

Miley sat in her small room, in a three-bedroom apartment in Brooklyn late on a cold Sunday afternoon. She wore a side ponytail, pajama pants, and a plain white v-neck. She wanted to study, she was trying to study, she knew she had to study, but she couldn't stop losing focus. She took a minute from tapping her pen on her desk and grabs a sweatshirt and her iPod. She got ready to put her iPod on shuffle and plugged it into her computer speakers. She was about to press play when there was a knock on the door. She just thought it was one of her roommates considering they had both went to their homes for the weekend and should've been returning now anyway. Another distraction.

She slid her feet into her old Uggs and walked to the door not even bothering to look into the peep-hole. She opened the door to find it wasn't either of her roommates instead it was someone she knew as Lilly. The blonde's facial expression matched the brunette's, both not expecting the other. The blonde wore black boots, black skinny jeans, a perfect fitting leather jacket, and a white v-neck. She looked incredible.

"Uh…hey. Milly right?" Lilly asked trying to be politefully forgetfull. Miley had lived with Lilly's best friend for almost a year and thought Lilly would have known her name by now.

"Miley." Miley said trying not to stare at the incredibly made woman in front of her.

"I knew it was something with an M…and a I…and a LY." Lilly said with a smile, trying to recuperate from her mistake. "Um, anyway, Dane (Dana) said I could pick up my laptop from her room. She told me to check if someone was here, because I have her key, so I…." Lilly said putting her car keys in her jacket pockets waiting to be let inside.

"Yeah." Miley stepped back into the apartment, and watched Lilly walk casually across the living room to Dana's room. Miley shut the door slowly not sure how long Lilly would be staying. Miley then realized what she was wearing in front of incredibly attractive woman and quickly walked into the kitchen to avoid further unintentional embarrassment. She looked into the mirror, fixed her hair a bit, and looked towards the doorway.

She heard Lilly walking into the living-room and then stopped, and went over into the kitchen. Miley insecurely crossed her arms around herself. "Hey." Lilly held up her Macbook Pro, "I found it." She said smiling at Miley.

Miley nods easing up a little, "I'm surprised you could find it in there." Miley joked because Dana was ridiculously messy.

Lilly chuckled and nodded not knowing why she was sticking around. She was unusually curious about this brunette, plus she had nothing to do but drive back into the city. A pleasant delay.

"Do you normally let people borrow your laptop? I mean, that seems really nice of you." Miley said curiously. Lilly leaned against the counter and put her computer down next to her. "Well, I have two others so it isn't really a big deal. Ye know?" Lilly replied casually.

Miley unable to really process the thought of paying off her regular Macbook let alone having three, responded with a "Yeah, true." Still having her arms wrapped around her underdressed self.

"Are you hungry?" Lilly asked looking at Miley while putting her hands in her jeans.

Miley just looked at her a little confused.

"I'm really hungry, and there's an Italian place on Myrtle, it's…really good." Lilly said hearing herself inviting this near stranger out to dinner. She imagined how strange it might be for Miley but was kind of hopeful that she would accept.

Miley was confused. She was hoping Lilly wasn't regretting her invitations though. "Actually…" Miley said thinking about her needed to do studying, then realized she should actually just go out with the mysterious and hot Lilly anyway. She hoped studying could wait. "…that's sounds really good right now. I'm gonna change first." Miley said, her eyes directly meeting with Lilly's.

Lilly breaks out of the stare, "Yeah, okay,I'll…wait on the couch." Gets out of her mouth as the two girls smile at each other briefly and then follow the other out of the narrow kitchen. Lilly took a seat on the couch and placed her laptop on the coffee table. She looked over to see Miley in her room picking out something to wear. She smiled and returned to her original position.

Miley walked into her room and rubbed her forehead. She had no idea what was going on. She knew she had just been 'sort of' asked out by Lilly who was Dana's friend who was her friend. She shook the confusion and nerves from her mind and was just happy her hair was looking good out of its side pony. She grabbed a navy blue top she had made, a black cardigan, and her white skinny jeans. She paused holding the top and realized that and Italian place may not be the best place to wear white since the pants since sauce was well…red. Against all better judgment she took them to the bathroom.

Miley stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror. She felt like she was about to take a final exam. She was sure but at the same time she had no idea what to expect. Why was she so worried? She dried, applied deodorant, quickly lotioned, dressed, and made her way back to her room. She shut her door. Then put on light makeup, her new black ankle boots, and picked up her pea coat. Lastly taking her phone she headed out into the living room.

Lilly stood and smiled at her. Miley's own smile showed as she slipped into her coat. They stood there in the living room, Lilly loved how Miley's 'just out of the shower smell' lingered as she walked up to her. Lilly was getting more and more curious about this girl she knew about but had never talked too. "Ready?" Lilly asked, knowing Miley wouldn't be standing in the living room in her jacket if she weren't, but felt it was always nice to ask. A general politeness. Miley nodded and responded with a "yeah."

Lilly picked up her computer and the two headed out the door. Miley locked the door behind her and Lilly turned to her. "Is it okay if I drive?" she asked. Miley was beginning to think Lilly wasn't from New York with the amount of politeness she possessed. She smiled and knew Lilly didn't know she was a broke college student who couldn't afford a car. Fact, she could barely afford the room she rented. "Yeah." She responded with a smile, mostly for Lilly's niceness. The two made their way down the stairs and outside. Lilly walked towards her car, which happened to be a black Land Rover Range Rover. Miley stopped for a second. Then resumed slowly walking around to the passenger's side waiting for Lilly to open her door after putting her laptop in the backseat.

Lilly had no idea what music Miley like and figured it might just be better if she just left the radio off for the fifteen minute drive.

Lilly had a very friendly greeting at the restaurant and both were lead to a secluded table in the corner. The walls were a deep red and the lights were dim enough to allow the small candle in the center of the table to flicker on its guests. Miley felt like it was just her and Lilly in this small restaurant, which had no prices on the menu. To Miley this was troubling because her father had always told her non-priced menus were usually high priced menus. The waiter came back to their table with bread, oil, and their place settings. "To drink?" the late 40s Italian waiter asked in his slightly opened white button up and black slacks that were finished with shiny shoes.

Lilly looked at Miley to infer she could go first, "Uh…I'll just take a water." Miley said shyly as if embarrassed. Lilly's face scrunched up slightly confused, but then took upon herself to order some real drinks, "Two waters and a bottle of red please." The waiter left and the two were back in the romantic setting.

"Dana told me you're a fan of red wine." Lilly said smiling, which contagiously spread to Miley's mouth.

"Yeah, but it's very love-hate. " Miley said letting her Tennessee accent flair slightly.

Lilly laughed a little her smile becoming a grin.

"Where are you from?" Lilly asked furrowing her brow slightly.

"Tennessee" Miley said placing her hands on her lap.

"That's awesome." Lilly said genuinely. "How long have you been in NY?" Lilly asked hoping she wasn't being too nosey.

"Well I'm studying at…" the waiter returned pouring two glasses of red wine and placed the bottle on ice next to the table. Another waiter came after him and placed their waters down. "Are you ready to order?" He said once again only addressing Lilly.

Lilly looked down at her menu, "I'll have the 'menu of the day'." She replied.

Miley was still unsure about a lot of things but knew she had her credit card just incase this meal broke the bank. "I'll take the same." Miley said and looked back to Lilly. He quickly wrote on his pad and took the girls' menus away, leaving them alone.

"Are you okay?" Lilly asked grabbing the bottom of her wine glass. Miley looked around before addressing what was really on her mind.

"Yeah, I just…I don't think." Lilly continued to listen with a worried face on. "I don't know how I'm going to pay for this." Miley finished saying embarrassed. "…yeah."

"Miley." Lilly reached out to place her hand on Miley's, her face filled with honesty and compassion. "I got it." Lilly said releasing her hand from Miley's and raising her glass to her. Miley smiled, Lifted her glass, and took a sip of her wine.

The food and conversation had been equally interesting and delightful. Miley hadn't eaten anything likes this in her whole life. The flavors and textures, she imagined the wine must've helped as well. But when their main courses were over, neither had saved any room for dessert, leaving them with doggy bags of the finest NY Cheesecake.

Miley had thoroughly enjoyed herself and Lilly's crooked smile had become the only thing Miley had looked at after her fifth glass of red. Lilly on the other hand had been more cautious with the wine after she saw the way Miley had it. Lilly loved listening to how Miley spoke. They had talked about music and art. They laughed about life and also touched on their political views. The only thing they hadn't mentioned was love.

The bill was taken care of and they drove back to Miley's place.

The two stood outside the fapartment door. Miley with one arm across her body and the other down at her side holding the fancy paper bag that contained her free dessert.

"I'm glad you joined me tonight." Lilly said as she tried to hold back her desire to ask to come inside.

"I'm glad too." Miley said thinking on how drunkish she was beginning to feel/ had felt. "But I want to make it up to you." Miley said almost seductively, making Lilly think about the brunette naked and in other various forms. Miley had heard herself and clarified, "In like taking you out for some food." But ended with a smile.

The pause allowed the girls to wonder about the other. Miley was in awe of Lilly's overall hotness and the way the native New Yorker carried herself. Lilly's mind was on Miley's beauty and on how she had gone so long without knowing her best friends roommate.

Lilly smiled.

"Then...I'll see you soon?" she asked. Miley glanced at her door not knowing that she wanted exactly what the blond was thinking.

"Yeah, definately." Miley replied, Looking at the blonde.

Lilly leant foward and Miley responded by embracing the blonde. Lilly wasn't disappointed and embraced the girl back. They released feeling the heat between them rise.

"Okay" Miley said backing towards her door. "Night"

"Bon nuit." Lilly said her eyes on the brunette. Miley opened the door and waved to Lilly smiling before closing it and smiling to herself.

Lilly grabbed her keys from her pocket, checked her phone, glanced at Miley's door, and walked down the hallway.

Miley went back to the door and held the knob. She pressed her ear to the door, hearing the blonde slowly walk down the hallway.

She let go of the handle hearing Dana come in to the living room.

Lilly sat in her car, in the garage under her abuilding and looked at her text messages.

Dane: Did you just go on a date with Miley? OMG Call me you dog!

Lilly laughed and headed upstairs to her flat.

* * *

I know I usually do a two-perspective thing but I decided to take a different approach this time.

Third person?!?!? ¿¡¿¡What!!??! Lol

Review if ye choose!


End file.
